


Feelin' Good

by ulstercycle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pole Dancing, Secret Relationship, Secret Solenoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulstercycle/pseuds/ulstercycle
Summary: First time doing a fic exchange and I got an excellent prompt! The end result could use some polishing, but I think thatsome folks might like it.~~~~Jazz & Prowl head out to a shady sector of space to meet up with their secret lover. Turns out their Star has something special planned.





	Feelin' Good

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Sinceredir on tumblr for giving me this awesome prompt and for letting me mooch off another idea they had so I could use both! I hope they (as well as any other readers!) enjoy! Comments welcome!

Prompt: G1: Prowl, Jazz, Starscream having a secret threesome (NSFW if you like).

It was nice to get off planet for a while. Tricky as pit to find a mech friendly space port, much less to find an excuse to drag Prowl out with him. But damn if it wasn’t going to be worth it. Star promised them something extra special after all.

He drummed his digits on the table, hip cocked out while he waited for the drinks. Starscream hadn’t shown up yet, but Jazz had only just hauled Prowl up from his data pads and wanted to get the evening started. It had been far too long since they had seen their third, and Jazz was mere nanometers away from taking one of Wheeljack’s nastier inventions with him next time he went to visit the Nemesis just to end the persistent Megatron problem. Jazz was pretty sure Star would kill him for that however. Their lovely seeker would want that trophy for himself.

Drinks in servo, Jazz sauntered over towards Prowl, optics dragging up that lovely Praxian frame. Heat was already flickering through his circuits, and he new his biolights must have been flaring quite nicely, what with how prettily Prowl’s doorwings were fluttering at him.

“Like what you see Prowler?” He tilted his chin back and arched his spine, letting the dim neon lights to play over his black and white plating. Prowl arched a bow and took a long sip.

“Oh, nothing but the usual scenery,” The Praxian smirked as Jazz spluttered and glared, shouldering his bondmate further into the booth with a huff. All that effort in getting his wax to a high sheen and Prowl couldn’t even admit he liked it!

The tactician let his doorwing brush carefully over Jazz’s shoulder to emphasize his playful mood, and received a huff in response. Irritated though he was at the snub, Jazz couldn’t really be upset with Prowler when he was this relaxed and excited, and slag if he wasn’t excited too. The silvery pole that stood at the center of the sturdy table looked inviting as hell, and it was almost time for the dancers to come out. It was so worth letting Soundwave “discover” his wing kink last time he was under the telepath care if it resulted in the fellow spy master to send Starscream out on a reconnaissance mission as “punishment”.

Honestly, Jazz was interested to see how he changed Star’s frame to disguise him- that type of spark-deep gorgeous was hard to miss.

The lights suddenly dimmed even further, and heavy base thrummed through the surrounding speakers. A bright backlight outlined several tall, broad-winged flight frames, who strode forwards on to the long catwalk of a stage. Optics roving over the various pretty frames, it took at most half a click for the saboteur to find his target. By the way Prowl’s wings shot up besides him, it was clear that his partner had also locked onto their third.

Oh, it was clear that ol’ Sounders had tried, but there was no hiding those miles long legs, that sexy as pit roll of those hips, or those gleaming ruby optics bright and searching the crowd. His original tri-colouring was gone, replaced with a striking red with sharp black edging that drew attention to his narrow waist and framed his panels.

Mmm, looked like Star had nipped his waist in even more than usual. Jazz was pretty sure that at least Prowl would be able to wrap his hands around that svelte little waist, if not Jazz himself. While Starscream was missing all his obvious weaponry, he surely had at least some sharps tucked away somewhere. Slag, even his blade like talons had been hidden away, leaving long, elegantly tapered digits, as well as leaving the seeker looking practically defenseless.

Jazz frowned slightly. While it was hotter that pit to see his lover looking so delightfully relaxed and comparatively submissive, this club was in a rather rough red light district in the space port. He was already going through a checklist of the weapons he brought, trying to pick which one he could easily slip Star when he made his way over to their table.

Speaking of which, he was taking his fragging time getting over to their little alcove. The dancers had already done a large group performance on the main stage and were starting a second, although some of the dancers had already disappeared to other tables and behind thick curtains.

“Sure likes making us watch. Little tease.” Jazz snarked, leaning towards Prowl’s helm. The tactician in question growled low and tensed his wings as a rather forward patron attempted to reach for their Star’s wings. The cube in Jazz’s servos cracked, and he almost leapt over the table to remove the offending servo, but Prowl kept him down with a servo on his thigh. The Praxian lifted the data pad he had discarded on the table and flipped through it quickly, jabbing at the icons and making a irritated noise when it asked him to confirm the payment.

“Don’t worry about it,” Prowl bit out through clenched denta, “He will be on his way over now.” True to his glyph, their seeker swung around on the stage and gracefully descended, headed towards the two Autobots.

“Hello gentlemechs,” The gleaming red flyer swung the curtain closed behind him and perched his pert little aft on the table. “What can I do for you?”

Jazz chuffed at Starscream’s overly sweet tone. “Come now Starshine, is that any way to talk to us?” He slid his hand up the seeker’s leg, pulling the lightweight frame into his lap and his lover down for a kiss. “After all the work I did to get us all here, and you can’t even give me a proper hello?”

Star’s fake smile twisted into a far more genuine and playful smirk, his wings fluttering up and down. “Oh of course Jazz my dear. My apologise, let me make it up to you.” He ran his slim, blunted digits over Jazz’s shoulders, linking them behind his helm and pulling the other mech into a steaming kiss. Jazz shifted beneath him, panel growing warm. His eyes gleamed when he took his next breath, Starscream’s slick a spicy, deep scent that wafted into his olfactories. Jazz could hear Prowl’s heavy ventilations and desperate squirming, the tactician having been very patient and obedient the entire time. He really did deserve to enjoy a treat.

The Polihexian pulled back with a nip to Starscream’s full bottom lip and lightly smacked his aft. “Now Starshine, why don’t you pull your panel back and get up there and give us a show. I promise to make you bluescreen if you can get Prowler to overload in his panel.” The mech in question gave a strangled groan as Starscream scampered up onto the table, his typical grace forgotten in his excitement. His valve panel was snapped back, and glistening lubricant was already starting to run down his thighs. Damn was their seeker going to make a lovely little mess.

While Jazz was always rather assertive in the berth, he did have to remember that they hadn’t throughly talked about making this encounter a scene, and he should probably remind Prowl of that soon. It looked like the restriction of his spike and Starscream’s eagerness to follow Jazz’s instructions was about to push him over into sub space if he wasn’t careful. And though the saboteur could really use some scheduled play with his lovers, as he was sure they could too, this was neither the time, nor the place for such enticing endeavors. Although, he may just put a pole in his bathroom, because this had the potential to be quite the lovely scene...

Starscream swung around the pole just as the music changed to something a little slower, a little more seductive. He flashed a grin over his shoulder and torqued his body upwards as the music swelled, now hanging upside down with his wings splayed as a counterweight as he slowly twisted to the floor, glistening valve on display.

Those cute red biolights pulsed invitingly, and his anterior node just peeked out between his thighs before the seeker swung himself about again. Legs spread wide open to give his lovers the perfect view of his neat little valve lips, node now obviously flashing fitfully at the apex of his folds, demanding attention.  
Jazz let out an appreciative sigh and let his panel slide away and his spike slowly pressurize, fluid already dribbling out of the tip, while the habitually stern Autobot SIC nearly vibrated out of his armour next to him. Oh, their Star was making good on his promise indeed.

The song ended with Starscream on his knees with his back arched, facing the grounders but with his servos still wrapped around the pole. Ruby optics had deepened to garnet, and the flight-frames vents released steam into the dark little alcove, neon lights casting a shimmery glow onto lubricant that was streaking down his thighs.

“Now Star. Why don’t you and Prowler get a little better acquainted? I bet you could get his panel mighty wet from the outside too...” Jazz drawled, pulling his servo up his spike in an easy stroke while

Starscream scrambled into Prowl’s lap, already grinding his push valve down onto the Praxian’s bulging spike panel.  
Prowl kept his servos firmly clutching the seat cushion, but when Starscream dipped his head for a kiss, there was not a regulation in the world that could keep him from surging up to meet him. The seeker clutched him close, swaying his hips in little figure eight motions till Jazz sauntered up behind him.

The Polyhexian’s engine growled in delight when he realized that yes, with his frame pulled in like this, even with a smaller frame Jazz could wrap his servos all the way around their Star’s waist.  
Jazz pulled Starscream down with a clang, keeping him pinned and whimpering against Prowl’s steaming panel, full valve lips spread wide over the domed metal and slick rim making noisy squelches as it cycled down around nothing.

“Alrighty now my dears. Prowl’s going to frag you as hard as he can with his panel locked up nice and tight,” The Praxian frame below whined, optics going white around the edge with growing charge. “And Star here isn’t going to get a nice thick spike till I see transfluid leaking out around said panel, savvy?” Jazz smirked when Star nodded, bottom lip caught between his little fanged denta. “Get to it my pretties. I can hardly wait to get my present too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions and comments welcome! This author loves to interact with their readers and appreciates every kudos! Happy New Year everybody!


End file.
